Ascención de Xolotl
by Malefic Reverse
Summary: Los Inmortales Terrestres han regresado pero esta vez causarán peleas entre los Signers. Aww, pésima para los summarys
1. Vuelta

**Nota del autor: **Bueno este es mi primer fic en toda mi vida :) Para esta historia usaré los nombres y términos en japonés. Sólo espero que lo disfruten! Yugioh 5D's no me pertenece, se aceptan reviews!

* * *

><p>-Yusei estaba descansando en Poppo Time, había tenido suficiente de las D-Wheels (porque siempre habían fallos y explotaban), Jack y Crow no estaban en casa. Crow salió a hacer sus entregas y Jack, "Seguro está tomando café con Carly en el Café La Geen"-pensó Yusei.<p>

-Rua y Ruka no regresaban hasta la tarde (eran las 10 de la mañana)"Ahhh, que aburrido…Ya sé! Iré a Satellite a visitar a Rally, Blitz, Taka y Nerve…" En ese momento Aki entró y vio a Yusei echado en el sofá.

Aki: Hola Yusei.

Yusei: "Hola Aki, no deberías estar en la academia con Rua y Ruka?

Aki: Sí pero me desperté tarde, llegué como a las ocho y media, no me dejaron entrar y regresé a mi casa. Mis padres no estaban y me aburrí rápido, entonces tuve la idea de venir aquí… ¿No es mal momento verdad?

Yusei: No, también estaba aburrido y Jack y Crow no están. Quería ir a visitar a mis amigos en Satellite, ¿me acompañas?

Aki (un poco sonrojada): C-Claro, vamos.

_-Más tarde en Satellite:_

_*En el escondite de Yusei:_

Blitz, Taka y Nerve: Yusei!

Yusei: Hola chicos, ha pasado tiempo eh?

Blitz: Claro que sí! Cómo está "nuestro" Duel King?

Yusei: No veo a Rally. Saben dónde está?

Taka: Dijo que iba a buscar algo de utilidad en los escombros. Debería estar regresando en cualquier momento.

Nerve: A propósito Yusei, ¿quién es la _linda chica_ que trajiste hoy?

-Hasta ese momento, Aki había estado callada detrás de Yusei.

Yusei: Oh, olvidé presentarlos. Blitz, Taka, Nerve; ella es Izayoi Aki. Aki, ellos son Blitz, Taka y-

-Yusei no llegó a terminar la frase pues escuchó el sonido del motor de una D-Wheel que no era ni de la suya ni la de Aki. El sonido se escuchó cada vez más fuerte y de pronto, un D-Wheeler apareció y le entregó un papel a Yusei. Luego se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Aki: Yusei, ¿qué dice ese papel?

Yusei: Vamos a averiguarlo…

* * *

><p>Aki: Por qué soy yo la que me quedo callada!<p>

Malefic Reverse: Desde mi punto de vista, desde que terminó la temporada de los D.S te volviste así.

Aki: Al diablo tu punto de vista! Me voy.

Malefic Reverse: Aki no! Te necesitamos para la historia!

Yusei: Yo voy a traerla.

Malefic Reverse: Bueno, mientras Yusei trae a Aki me pondré a tipear otro capítulo. Siento mucho que sean cortos y tal vez me demore para subir otro capítulo, pero no dejaré esta historia. Bye!


	2. Engaño

**Nota del autor: **Bueno, sólo me demoré una semana, trataré de seguir así :D Disfuten el capítulo!

P.D: Yugioh 5D's no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>-Mientras Yusei leía el papel se mostraba preocupado (algo que no era fácil de notar) y Aki se dio cuenta rápidamente.<p>

Yusei: Tenemos que irnos

-Yusei y Aki se subieron a sus D-Wheels y partieron.

Nerve: Eh? Qué rápido… ¿alguien sabe qué decía la nota?

Blitz: Yusei dejó la nota en el piso, vamos a leerla...

"_Tenemos a Rally, si quieren volver a verla vayan a la plaza de Satellite en una hora"_

Nerve y Taka: Eso significa que secuestraron a Rally!

-En ese momento oyeron pasos que se acercaban rápidamente.

Rally: Blitz, Taka, Nerve! Miren lo que encontré!

Blitz, Taka y Nerve: Rally!

- Blitz, Taka y Nerve pudieron ver a Rally y ella les mostró una carta: Gokipon.

Blitz (muy serio): Rally, estás bien? Dónde has estado?

Rally (muy molesta): Eh? Creí haberles dicho que iba a buscar algo en la basura.

Blitz, Taka y Nerve (al mismo tiempo): Eso significa que… LA NOTA ERA UNA TRAMPA!

_*En la plaza de Satellite* _

-Yusei y Aki estaban en la plaza, no había nadie, Yusei iba adelante, pues Aki no conocía el lugar. Luego se bajaron de sus D-wheels para examinar mejor el lugar.

Yusei: Es extraño… suele haber mucha gente por aquí´

Aki: Hey Yusei, parece que hemos sido engañados.

Yusei: A qué te refieres?

Aki: Digo que ¿no te parce extraño que primero te dieran una nota y luego en el lugar al que debíamos ir no haya nadie?

Yusei: Pude que tengas razón pero-

Aki: Pasa algo Yusei?

Yusei: Aki, cuidado!

Aki: Ahhhhhh!

-Lo que sucedió en ese momento fue algo confuso. Yusei escuchó un sonido extraño, luego empujó a Aki y del lugar en el que había estado ella salieron seis tentáculos negros de la tierra, que agarraron a Yusei en las muñecas, tobillos, cintura y cuello; mientras Aki miraba a Yusei e inconscientemente, se alejaba poco a poco de él.

-Los tentáculos comenzaron a brillar con un aura de diferentes colores y aparecieron tres rayas del mismo color del aura respectivamente: amarillo, naranja, rojo, verde, azul e índigo.

* * *

><p>Malefic Reverse: Yusei?<p>

Yusei: Sí?

Malefic Reverse: Rally es hombre o mujer?

Yusei: Eh...ummm...

Malefic Reverse: Yusei, sabes que puedes decirlo. Nadie te va a criticar.

Yusei: La verdad, no sé.

Malefic Reverse: YUSEI! COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SEPAS ESO DE TU MEJOR AMIGO/A!

Yusei: Dijiste que no me ibas a criticar y lo hiciste. Renuncio. *se va*

Malefic Reverse: Yusei! Awww, debo dejar de hacer esto...


	3. Vínculos

**Nota del autor:** Muchas gracias por las reviews! En verdad inspiran para seguir con el Fic! :) Disfruten el capítulo! (Aunque está un poco más corto de lo normal)

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh 5D's no me pertenece

* * *

><p>-La marca de Yusei comenzó a brillar fuertemente y la de Aki también.<p>

_*En la Duel Academia*_

Rua y Ruka: ¡! Las marcas!

Ancient Fairy Dragon: Ruka, algo no está bien…

Ruka: Qué quieres decir?

Rua: Ruka, ¿Estás hablando con el mundo de los espíritus?¿Qué está pasando?

Ancient Fairy Dragon: Se siente como si uno de los Signers desapareciera…

Rua y Ruka: Yusei!

Profesora: Rua, Ruka. ¿Algo pasa?

Rua: Sí! Ah… umm… eh…

Ruka: A Rua le duele la cabeza y quiere que lo acompañe a la enfermería. Podemos ir?

Profesora: Falta poco para que acaben las clases, pero si en verdad se siente tan mal-

-Apenas la profesora terminó de hablar, Rua y Ruka salieron de la academia lo más rápido que pudieron.

_*En la tienda de cartas*_

Crow: Por fin! Terminé todas las entregas! La próxima vez le pediré a ese vago de Jack que me ayude- ¡! Duele…Yusei!

-Y Crow fue hacia Sayellite en su Blackbird.

_*En el Café La Geen*_

Jack: Ugh… Qué rayos? La marca del Akaki Ryu está brillando…

Carly: Jack! Estás bien?

Jack: No puedo sentir a Yusei, debe estar en problemas y el único lugar en el que se me ocurre que puede meterse en problemas es Satellite. Debo irme.

Carly: Jack! Espera, quiero ir contigo!

Jack: De ninguna manera Carly! Adiós.

(El sonido del motor se aleja)

Carly: Jack! *cae sobre sus rodillas* No me dejes aquíííííííí!

_*En la plaza de Satellite*_

Yusei: Estas cosas son muy fuertes- ¿Qué pasa? Aghhh!

Aki: Yusei!

* * *

><p>Malefic Reverse: Wow. Es el capítulo más corto que he hecho hasta ahora...<p>

Aki: Y nosotros somos los criticados.

Yusei: Buen punto.

Jack: Y qué es eso de vago! El gran Jack Atlas no es vago!

Crow: De verdad?

Jack: Quieres pelear?

Crow: Adelante!

Malefic Reverse: Chicos! Cálmense. Por qué serán así?

Aki, Yusei, Crow y Jack: Mira quien habla...


	4. Posesión

**N/A: **Otro capítulo corto :3 Bueno primero quiero aclarar unas cosas. Este fic está por el capítulo 143 osea que Rua ya tiene su marca y su dragón, Akaki Ryu es el Dragón Carmesí/Crimson Dragon y Jibakushin son los Inmortales Terrestres/Earthbound Immortals. Bueno, disfruten el capítulo!

Disclaimer: Yugioh 5D's no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>-En ese momento un viento negro empezó a correr en círculos sobre Yusei hasta que se formó un mini-tornado negro en torno a él. El cielo se oscureció y apareció un último tentáculo que brillaba y tenía tres rayas de color morado. Aki no pudo ver nada más pasó. El tornado se disipó y Aki pudo ver a Yusei otra vez.<p>

-Yusei estaba vestido con ropas completamente negras, lo único que destacaba de su nuevo "look" era una trinchera negra (como la de Hell Kaiser Ryo/Zane) y que las marcas de los Jibakushin brillaban de un color violeta brillante a través de su ropa.

-La marca de Ccarayhua estaba en su brazo derecho, la de Cusillu en el izquierdo; la de Aslla Piscu en su pierna derecha, la de Ccapac Apu en la izquierda, la de Chacu Challhua en su cintura, la de Uru en su pecho y la de Wiraqocha Rasca en su espalda.

Yusei (al unísono con las voces de los siete Jibakushin): Vaya vaya. El plan no salió como lo esperábamos.

Aki: Jibakushin! Pensé que los habíamos destruido!

Yusei y Jibakushin: Los sirvientes del Akaki Ryu nunca podrán destruirnos, sólo pueden sellarnos en las líneas de Nazca. Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será.

Aki: La batalla entre los Signers y Dark Signers es cada 5000 años y sólo ha pasado un año desde que los destruímos!

Yusei: Esto no se trata de la batalla. Estamos aquí porque el octavo y más fuerte Jibakushin ha sido despertado y cuando los ocho nos juntamos; un mal mucho más poderoso aparece.

Aki: Por qué… escogieron a Yusei…?

Yusei: Fue un error. Tú ibas a ser nuestra huésped, queríamos ver sufrir a Yusei… poniendo a su amiga en su contra. Pero como siempre se tuvo que interponer en nuestros planes. Izayoi Aki, nos conformaremos con verte sufrir a ti y a los otros Signers.

_*En la casa de Rua y Ruka*_

Rua: Ruka! Llamaré a Jack!

Riiing… riiing…

Rua: Jack!

Jack: Rua! No deberías estar en la escuela?

Rua: Sí pero… la marca!

Jack: Ustedes también lo sintieron. He ido a Poppo Time y Yusei no está ahí. Si mis sospechas son correctas, debe estar en Satellite.

Rua: Yo y Ruka iremos en nuestras Duel Boards. Nos encontraremos en el Daedalus Bridge!

Jack: Rápido!

* * *

><p>Yusei: Genial. Ahora soy el malo?<p>

Malefic Reverse: Qué, no te gusta?

Aki: A quién le gusta ser el malo?

Malefic Reverse: A ti.

Aki: Cierto.

Yusei: El negro no me queda...


	5. Zetsubou

**N/A** Bueno, para compensar los capítulos cortos estoy pensando en subirlos más seguido :) pero eso a partir de esta a la próxima semana porque se me vienen los exámenes :S YuGiOh 5D's no me pertenece. Disfruten!

_*En el Daedalus Bridge*_

Jack: Crow!

Crow: Jack! También lo sentiste?

Jack: Por supuesto! Rua y Ruka dijeron que también vendrían.

Crow: Y Aki?

Jack: De ella no sé nada pero debe haberlo sentido.

Rua y Ruka: Jack! Crow!

Jack: Bien, estamos todos aquí.

_*En la plaza de Satellite*_

Yusei: Izayoi Aki. Duel!

Aki: Bien, los sacaré a todos ustedes de ahí.

**Aki: 4000**

Yusei: 4000

Aki: Pongo 1 monstruo y 2 cartas boca abajo. Turn End.

Yusei: Hmph, My turn! Activo la carta de campo de campo Mausoleum of the Emperor y pago 2000 puntos para invocar a Jibakushin Ccarayhua!

-En ese momento la marca del lagarto apareció en torno a ellos y el cielo se oscureció. Ccarayhua apareció en medio de llamas azules y los ojos de Yusei comenzaron a brillar de color verde.

Aki: Sin tributo? Se debieron sacrificar almas!

Yusei: Se sacrificó el alma de Divine. Él era un Psycho Duelist y pudo darnos los tributos a los 7 de nosotros. Hay que agradecer a Ccarayhua por eso. Jibakushin Ccarayhua Direct Attack!

Aki: Aghhhhhhhhhh! *cae al piso*

Yusei: Eso será suficiente. Ngh! Cómo puedes levantarte después de ese ataque?

(Aki no tiene su estabilizador)

Aki: Yusei… tú me ayudaste… ahora es mi turno. Por nuestros lazos!

Yusei: Pongo una carta boca abajo y termino.

**Aki: 1200**

Yusei: 2000

Aki: My turn! Invoco a Night Rose Knight y lo equipo con Synchro Boost! Ahora es de nivel 4. Revelo mi monstruo boca abajo: Hedge Guard! Sincronizo a Night Rose Knight y a Hedge Guard. Synchro Shoukan! Tobikaere, Black Rose Dragon! Y active su efecto: destruye todas las cartas en el campo!

Yusei: Heh, una jugada desesperada.

* * *

><p>Aki: Hey. Por qué no haces capítulos más largos?<p>

Jack: Tiene razón! A las personas les aburre leer un capítulo corto por semana!

Malefic Reverse: No me pidan imposibles. Saben bien que los hago en el colegio cuando el profe no está viendo.

Yusei: Muy mal. Deberías prestar atención.

Crow: Nosotros no tuvimos la oportunidad de estar en un colegio! *llora*

Jack: Te comprendo! *llora*... ... ... Al diablo!

Aki, Crow, Jack y Yusei: PRESTA ATENCIÓN EN CLASE!

Malefic Reverse: Cállense! No los contraté para que me griten, saben? Deberían estar agradecidos de que los contraté ya que Kazuki Takahashi hizo que terminara la serie y los despidieran a todos! Ahorita estarían en la calle!

Aki: Por mucho que nos duela admitirlo... tiene razón...


	6. Zetsubou 2

**N/A** Awww... me siento tan mal por los capítulos cortos! Espero que me perdonen, prometo que subo otro mañana :3

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh 5D's no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Último capítulo: El campo quedó vacío por el efecto del Black Rose Dragon de Aki.<p>

**Aki: 1200**

Yusei: 2000

Aki: De mi mano activo Monster Reborn! Renace, Black Rose Dragon! Y activo la magia de campo Black Garden. Battle! Black Rose Dragon, Direct Attack!

Yusei: Heh, es todo lo que puedes hacer? Activo mi trampa, Mirror Force!

Aki: Mi Black Rose Dragon! Ngh! Turn End.

Aki: 1200

**Yusei: 2000**

Yusei: My Turn! Hmph, Izayoi Aki. Prepárate para caer! De mi mano activo la magia Goblin's Secret Remedy, con la cual recupero 600 puntos.

Aki: 1200

**Yusei: 2600**

Yusei: Ahora activo la magia de campo Mausoleum of the Emperor!

Aki: Mi Black Garden!

Yusei: Pago 2000 puntos e invoco a Jibakushin Wiraqocha Rasca!

-La marca del lagarto cambió por la del cóndor y los ojos de Yusei pasaron de color verde a morado.

(Sonido de motores acercándose)

Jack: Esos son Aki y Yusei? Por qué están teniendo un duelo con el geoglifo del cóndor?

Crow: Acaso Goodwin ha regresado?

Jack: Imposible. Él murió.

Rua: Yu...sei?

Ancient Fairy Dragon: Ruka, puedes oírme?

Ruka: Claro que puedo. Ancient Fairy Dragon, sabes qué le pasó a Yusei?

Ancient Fairy Dragon: Ruka, ése es el problema. Los Jibakushin tienen a Yusei, es su enemigo ahora.

Ruka: No! Me rehúso a creerlo!

Rua: Ruka? Por qué estás pálida y gritando?

Ruka: Ancient Fairy Dragon me dijo que ahora debemos luchar contra Yusei, que es… un enemigo…

Rua, Jack y Crow: Imposible!

* * *

><p>Aki: Se puede saber por qué los malos están ganando?<p>

Rua: Cierto, cierto! En las series los buenos siempre ganan!

Malefic Reverse: Bueno Rua, por si no lo has notado, ESTO NO ES UNA SERIE! y Aki, quiero que ganen los malos, al menos por ahora.

Crow: Aki, dale una oportunidad. Además, que los malos estén ganando siempre trae emoción y suspenso.

Jack: DESDE CUANDO ERES CRÍTICO?

Crow: Desde siempre. Solo el rey _Jackass_ no ha podido notarlo hasta ahora.

Jack: Yo, Jack Atlas, no permitiré que te burles así de mí! Pelea Crow!

Crow: Será un placer!

Yusei: Ustedes...

Jack y Crow: Huh?

Yusei: O dejan de pelear o traigo a Ccapac Apu!

Jack y Crow: Sí! (Con pose de soldados militares)

Malefic Reverse: Yusei... te estás apegando mucho al papel...


	7. Zetsubou 3

**N/A** Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo (y es más largo que el anterior :D). Yugioh 5D's no me pertenece. Se aceptan reviews!

* * *

><p>Jack: Pero qué cosas estés diciendo Ruka! Eso no puede pasar!<p>

Ruka: Pero Ancient Fairy me lo dijo y nunca se ha equivocado!

Crow: Ancient Fairy?

Rua: El dragón de Signer de Ruka.

Crow: Ah!

- Jack y Crow se bajaron de sus D-Wheels y Rua y Ruka de sus Duel Boards; y corrieron hasta una prudente distancia del duelo y vieron asombrados cómo Wiraqocha Rasca se levantaba de la tierra en el campo de Yusei.

Crow: Por qué Yusei está teniendo un duelo con Aki? Y más importante ¡Por qué carajos tiene a Wiraqocha Rasca en su campo!

Rua: Por qué está vestido de negro?

Ruka: Por qué Yusei tiene las marcas de los 7 Jibakushin?

Crow: Jack! Di algo!

Jack: Cállate Crow! Joder me han dejado sin preguntas!

Crow, Rua y Ruka: Lo sentimos.

Jack: Aki! Qué está pasando aquí!

Aki: Jack? Qué haces aquí?

Yusei: Oh, tenemos invitados inesperados. Pero ya que estás aquí, Jack Atlas… Ven! Scar Red Nova, el octavo Jibakushin!

-Yusei alzó su brazo y del Duel Disk de Jack apareció una luz oscura, que se transformó en un rayo negro que se dirigió hacia la mano de Yusei. Cuando el rayo se disipó, apareció en su mano una carta Dark Synchro, Scar Red Nova.

Jack (confundido): Qué-?

-Jack comprendió enseguida lo que había pasado, sacó su carta de Scar Red Nova Dragon y al verla estaba en blanco.

Jack: Maldito bastardo! Yusei,, qué hiciste!

Yusei: Scar Red Nova es un Jibakushin, no te pertenece completamente porque nadie es capaz de controlar ese poder al máximo. No eres ni un Dark Signer y piensas obtener esa clase de poder?

Jack: Grrr…

Yusei: Nos aburrimos, terminemos esto de una vez. Activo el efecto de Wiraqocha Rasca: Una vez por turno podemos hacer que tus puntos de vida sean 1!

Aki: Aaaaaaaaahhh!

Jack, Crow, Rua y Ruka: Aki!

Aki: 1

**Yusei: 600**

Yusei: Pero por este turno no puedo atacar. Turn End.

Crow: Aki, levántate!

Rua y Ruka: Aki-neechan! Ánimo!

Jack: Aki! No puedes perder así!

Aki: … … …

Yusei: Heh! No puedes conducir tu turno? Izayoi, rápido que el tiempo se te acaba.

Aki (se trata de parar): … Ugh… invoco… a… Black Rose Witch…

Yusei. Es todo? Una pena… Wiraqocha Rasca, Direct Attack!

Aki: Lo siento, Yusei… *se desmaya*

Aki: 0

**Yusei: 600**

* * *

><p>Yusei: No puedo creer que me hiciste hacer eso... *va a consolar a Aki*<p>

Malefic Reverse: Bueno, la historia tiene que continuar.

Ruka: Qué fría eres...

Jack y Crow: Malefic Reverse! Queremos presentar una queja!

Malefic Reverse: Ahora qué?

Crow: Yo NUNCA he dicho malas palabras, al menos no en frente de niños.

Jack: YO TAMPOCO!... en frente de los niños...

Malefic Reverse: Ya... y?

Crow: Cómo que y? No ves lo que estás enseñando! Pronto Rua y Ruka crecerán y sabes a qué es igual un Rua adolescente + malas costumbres?

Jack: Mejor... no saberlo...

... ... ...

Jack: RUA! Trajiste las cervezas?

Rua: Claro Jack! Compré dos cajas antes de venir!

Crow: Yo también quiero!

Rua: Yo las traje! También tengo mi parte! Ruka, quieres?

Ruka: Claro!

Malefic Reverse: (Quién enseña qué a quién?)... ... ... Hey! Guárdenme un poco!


	8. Desaparición

**N/A **OMG! Me demoré mucho! Lo bueno es que ya terminé con los exámenes pero aún tengo trabajos por hacer... Bueno, disfruten el capítulo!

**P.D** Yugioh 5D's no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>-Aki yacía inconsciente en el piso; la marca del cóndor había desaparecido, el cielo se aclaró y los ojos de Yusei volvieron a ser el típico azul cobalto.<p>

Yusei: Por fin tenemos nuestra venganza!

-Yusei sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó a Aki. -Ya no necesitaré esto- y tiró dos cartas al piso. Yusei miró hacia donde estaban Jack y Crow -Nos volveremos a ver Signers! Estaremos esperando el momento para destruirlos. Uno por uno…-

-Dicho esto, un viento oscuro empezó a rodear a Yusei y desapareció con èl.

Crow: Alguien puede explicar… lo que pasó?

Rua y Ruka: Aki-neechan!

Jack y Crow: Cierto! Aki!

-Crow, Rua y Ruka fueron a ver en qué estado se encontraba Aki, pero Jack fue a ver las cartas que Yusei había tirado momentos atrás.

Crow: Jack! Aki no responde, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital!

Jack: …

Crow: Jack! Responde! … Huh? Esas cartas… fueron las que tiró Yusei?

Jack: Son Stardust y Shooting Star…

Crow (casi llorando): No puede ser…

(Ruido de sirenas)

-Apareció un carro de Security y de él bajaron Ushio y Mikage.

Ushio: Aaaa… Tenían que ser ustedes. Con razón tanto jaleo-

Mikage: Aki-san!

Jack: Ushio, no hay tiempo para explicaciones! Hay que llevar a Aki a un hospital!

Ushio: S-Sí! Súbanla al auto pero después me informan!

_*En el hospital*_

Ushio: Así que… déjenme entender. Sus marcas comenzaron a brillar.

-Los Signers asintieron.

Ushio: Fueron a Satellite y allí estaba Yusei teniendo un duelo con Aki.

-Volvieron a asentir.

Ushio: Y Yusei invocó a un Jibakushin , derrotó a Aki y desapareció.

Jack: Eso fue lo que pasó hasta donde sabemos… por ahora sólo podemos esperar a estar juntos todos.

Crow: Esperemos a que Aki despierte.

* * *

><p>Yusei: Se puede saber qué pasa contigo!<p>

Malefic Reverse (Ebria): *Hic* Por quew... *Hic*

Yusei: Yo nunca dejaría a mi Shooting Star! Y menos a Stardust!

Jack (Totalmente ebrio): Yusei... *Hic* no seas un *Hic* aguafiestas *Hic* ...

Yusei: Me largo!

Crow (Ebrio): *Hic* Bien! Vete! *Hic*

Ruka (Algo sobria): Yusei! No te vayas! Tendrás a tu Stardust de regreso!

Yusei: No lo creo.

Rua (Totalmente ebrio): Yusei todavía quedan *Hic* unas botellas *Hic* Ven a tomar!

Yusei: No gracias.

Crow: Tomarás con nosotros *Hic* te guste o no *Hic*

Jack: Todos contra Yusei! *Hic*

Yusei: Uh oh... *sale corriendo*

Malefic Reverse: Yusei! Juro que no te escaparás! *Hic*


	9. Después de la Tormenta

**N/A** Bueno, otra cosita para aclarar: Si ven mi profile verán que somos 2 personas en esta cuenta, Cynthia y Luis. La que escribió este fic fue Cynthia. Nada más por ahora, Disfuten el capítulo!

**P.D:** Yugioh 5D's no me pertenece. Muchas gracias a aki-nee y a Anzu Hyuga por sus reviews! (Se aceptan más!)

* * *

><p><em>*A la mañana siguiente*<em>

-Jack y Crow estaban fuera de la habitación de Aki.

Crow (molesto): Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías un Jibakushin!

Jack (molesto): No creí que importaría! Creí que se fusionó definitivamente con Red Demons!

Crow: Pues creíste mal! Sabías desde hace un año que los Jibakushin son peligrosos! Ahora nos quitaron una de las mejores cartas que teníamos!

Jack: Bueno, aún queda Shooting Star.

Crow: Pero, sabrás usarlo?

Jack: Eso espero. Aún hay esperanza, nuestros vínculos con Yusei no se romperán tan fácilmente.

Crow: Esperanza, eh?

Rua: Crow-niichan! Aki-neechan se está despertando!

Crow: De verdad?

-Entraron al cuarto y vieron que Aki estaba sentada en la camilla con Ruka sentada en una silla al costado de ella.

Jack: Aki, estás bien?

Aki: …

Jack: Responde!

Aki: Cómo puedes preguntar eso! ¿No es obvio que no estoy bien?

Jack (muy molesto): Nadie le responde así a Jack Atlas!

Crow: Jack! Aki! Todos estamos preocupados por Yusei. Pero hay que permanecer unidos, es lo que él querría.

Aki: Tiene razón. De nada sirve molestarnos el uno con el otro.

Jack: Hmph. Estoy de acuerdo.

-En ese momento hubo un terremoto y Crow vio por la ventana de la habitación para ver lo que sucedía. Crow quedó estupefacto con lo que vio.

Jack: Qué pasa Crow!

Crow: El geoglifo… del cóndor…

Jack: Eso significa que-

Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka: Yusei está cerca!

Jack: Fuck! Esa era mi línea!

Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka: Lo sentimos.

Jack: Ni modo, tenemos que ir afuera. Ahora mismo tenemos la oportunidad para tener a Yusei de vuelta! No debemos desperdiciarla!

Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka: Sí!

* * *

><p>Malefic Reverse: Ay... La resaca...<p>

Jack: Crow, no tienes ninguna pastilla para el dolor de cabeza?

Crow: Rua se las tomó todas.

Jack: Rua, cuando me recupere te mato.

Rua: Creo que moriré ahora mismo...

Ruka: Eso les pasa por tomar tanto.

Yusei: Me duele todo... POR SU CULPA!

Crow: Yusei, sólo tomaste una botella!

Yusei: Crow, me HICIERON TOMAR una botella!

Malefic Reverse: No me acuerdo de eso...

Rua: Creo que voy a... BRUP!

Jack y Crow: Rua! En los zapatos noooooooo!


	10. Fin del comienzo

**N/A **Bueno, en algunos duelos utilizaré cartas creadas por mí. En la historia las encontrarán con asteriscos ejemplo: *nombre de la carta*. En esta parte estarán los nombres de las cartas y sus efectos. Disfruten el capítulo!

**P.D **Yugioh 5D's no me pertenece.

**1. Lasalle Stream: **Carta mágica de campo.

-Tienes que enviar tu mano al cementerio para poder activar el efecto de esta carta. Remueve del juego todas las cartas en tu cementerio y selecciona 1 monstruo en tu campo, ese monstruo puede atacar directamente este turno. Cada jugador puede usar el efecto de Lasalle Stream una vez por duelo.

* * *

><p>-Yusei estaba parado en la cima del edificio de Security.<p>

Yusei y Jibakushin: Neo Domino City caerá, posiblemente esta noche. Y esos Signers están muy asustados para detenernos… Jibakushin! Destruyamos todo!

-Los 6 Jibakushin se levantaron del suelo, mientras Wiraqocha Rasca volaba detrás de Yusei. Los Jibakushin empezaron a destruir todo a su paso.

Jack: Yusei!

Yusei: Signer… Pensamos que estabas muy asustado para retarnos.

Jack: Jack Atlas no tiene miedo a nada!

-Jack había subido también a la cima del edificio de Security y Yusei se volteó para mirarlo. Los Jibakushin se convirtieron en rayos negros que se dirigieron hacia el Duel Disk de Yusei.

Yusei: Supongo que has venido para pelear, eh?

Jack: Supones bien.

Yusei y Jack: Duel!

Yusei: 4000

**Jack: 4000**

Jack: My turn! Invoco especialmente a Vice Dragon, pero cuando lo hago su ataque y defensa se reducen a la mitad!

Yusei: No necesitas explicar. Sabemos lo que vas a hacer.

Jack: Lo saben?

Yusei: Claro, sólo basta ver los recuerdos de Yusei.

Jack: Grrr… Invoco a mi Dark Resonator! Sincronizo a mi Vice Dragon y a mi Dark Resonator! Levanta el vuelo-

Yusei: Hmph, te decidiste a usarlo.

Jack: Stardust Dragon!

Yusei: Eso será todo lo que harás en este turno?

Jack: Tch… pongo 3 cartas boca abajo y termino.

Yusei: My turn! De mi mano activo la magia, Fires of Doomsday! Me permite poner en mi campo 2 Doomsday Tokens. Activo la carta mágica de campo *Lasalle Stream*! Sacrifico mis tokens para invocar a… Jibakushin Aslla Piscu!

Jack: (Es que tiene a todos los Jibakushin?) Maldición!

* * *

><p>Jack: Me aburro.<p>

Malefic Reverse: No podemos tener una fiesta?

Yusei: NO.

Crow: Ya sé! Hagamos apuestas!

Todos: ?

Crow: Yo empiezo. Jack! Te apuesto mi Mirror Force a que no pasas 2 horas sin un café!

Jack: Mirror Force? Crow estás loco! Bien, acepto! Y si tú ganas yo tendré que acompañar a Carly por una semana!

Crow: Bien!

Rua: Yo también! Ehmm... Malefic Reverse! Apuesto mi Life Stream Dragon a que no subes otro capítulo hoy!

Malefic Reverse: Whoa! Life Stream Dragon! Bien, si tú ganas debo subir dos capítulos todos los días!

Aki: Entonces Yusei, yo apuesto a que no puedes pasar un día sin entrar al Facebook.

Yusei: Ngh! Mejor no.

Aki: Qué, tienes miedo?

Yusei: Claro que no! Acepto! Si yo gano no me salvarás en este fic!

Aki: Y si yo gano me llevarás a dar un paseo TODO EL DIA!

Ruka: No tengo con quien apostar!


	11. Traición al rey

**N/A **Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Disfrútenlo!

**P.D:** Yugioh 5D's no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>-El geoglifo del colibrí apareció alrededor del edificio de Security, el cielo se osureció y de él bajó Aslla Piscu, mientras los ojos de Yusei brillaban de color anaranjado.<p>

Yusei: Qué tal Jack? Recuerdas a Aslla Piscu?

Jack: Carly… Malditos!

Yusei: Heh, te perdonaré por este turno. Turn End.

Jack: Lamentarás eso. My Turn! Invoco a Blackwing - Bora the Spear e invoco especialmente a Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind!

Yusei: Blackwings… cartas de Crow Hogan…

*Flashback*

_*En el hospital*_

_Jack: Yo, Jack Atlas, iré a enfrentar a Yusei esta vez!_

_Crow: Bien Jack, pero quiero que pongas esto en tu Deck._

_Jack: Blackwings Bora y Gale?_

_Crow: Exacto, esos Jibakushin nunca se esperarán eso._

_Jack: Bien, buena idea._

*Fin del flashback*

Jack: Activo mis cartas boca abajo, 2 Level Eaters y Miniaturize! Reduciré el nivel de Bora de 4 a 2 con un Level Eater y de 2 a 1 con Miniaturize y con el otro Level Eater reduzco el nivel de Gale de 3 a 1! Sincronizo a Gale y a Bora. Synchro Shoukan! Formula Synchron! Y ahora sincronizo a Formula Synchron y a Stardust Dragon. Synchro Shoukan! Aparece, Shooting Star Dragon!

Yusei: Shooting Star no podrá salvarte Jack Atlas. My Turn! De mi mano activo Monster Reborn y traigo a Bora. Ahora sacrifico a Bora y a Aslla Piscu para invocar a Dark Tuner - Nightmare Hand! Y cuando Nightmare Hand es invocado puedo invocar a un monstruo de nivel 2 de mi mano. Invoco especialmente a 8-Claws Scorpion. Sincronizo a mi Dark Tuner - Nightmare Hand y a 8-Claws Scorpion. Dark Synchro! Levántate de las sombras, Scar Red Nova!

Jack: Scar Red Nova…

* * *

><p>Jack (tirando todo lo que encontraba): Quiero... mi CAFÉÉÉÉÉ!<p>

Crow (esquivando la mesa): Eh! Jack! Yo compré esa mesa! (No puedo creer que solo haya pasado una hora!)

Yusei (junto a Jack tirando todo): Yo quiero mi FACEBOOK! (Mis cosechas en Cityville se están malogrando!)

Aki (esquivando una silla): Yusei! Es que no me quieres llevar a dar un paseo?

Malefic Reverse (detrás del sofá): Subí otro capi. Dame lo que me debes.

Rua (detrás del mismo sofá): Noooooooo... Ruka! Por qué no me dijiste que era mala idea apostar a Life Stream!

Ruka (detrás del mismo sofá): Tú decidiste apostar eso. No estoy para cuidarte toda la vida sabes?

*cae una silla sobre Life Stream Dragon*

Rua y Malefic Reverse: Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Se dobló!

Jack (aún tirando todo): MI CAFÉÉÉÉÉ!

Yusei (todavía tira todo): MI FACEBOOK!

Rua y Malefic Reverse (con un aura oscura a su alrededor): TODOS ESTÁN MUERTOS!

Yusei, Jack, Aki y Crow: A sí? CÓMO?

Rua y Malefic Reverse: Jeje, estábamos bromeando!

Jack: Bueno, a lo nuestro.

Yusei, Aki y Crow: Sí.

*todo empieza a volar de nuevo*

Malefic Reverse: Vamos Rua?

Rua: Claro! A desarmar D-Wheels se ha dicho!

Ruka: Yo también voy! Siempre quise hacerlo!


	12. El rey cae

**N/A** Siento mucho la demora! Odio Biología... Aquí otro capi y las cartas creadas por mí. Disfruten!

**P.D** Yugioh 5D's no me pertenece.

**2. Scar Red Nova: **Dark Synchro/Fiend/Effect Nivel 8, Atk:5000, Def:5000

1 monstruo No-Tuner - 1 monstruo Dark Tuner

-Esta carta no puede ser invocada especialmente excepto por Dark Synchro. Esta carta no puede atacar en el turno en que es invocada. Esta carta puede atacar a tu oponente directamente y no puede ser seleccionada como objetivo de ataques o efectos.

**3. Infinity Slash: **Magia de equipo

-Un monstruo tipo dragón equipado con esta carta puede atacar directamente este turno, pero al final del turno es destruído.

* * *

><p>-Los ojos de Yusei comenzaron a brillar de color carmesí.<p>

Jack: 5000 puntos de ATK?

Yusei: Tranquilo, Scar Red Nova no puede atacar en el turno en el que invocado. Pongo 2 cartas boca abajo. Turn End.

Jack: (Debo ganar en este turno o perderé!) My Turn! Por favor, amigos, DENME SU FUERZA! Draw! Bien,Equipo a Shooting Star Dragon con *Infinity Slash*! Un monstruo tipo dragón puede atacar directamente este turno, pero al final del mismo es destruido, Ahora activo el efecto de Shooting Star, saco 5 cartas y puede atacar tantas veces como monstruos tuners saque!

-Jack sacó 5 cartas que fueron: Barrier Resonator, Rhinotaurus, Mad Demons, Strong Wind Dragon y… Flare Resonator.

Jack: 2 tuners! Shooting Star puede atacar directamente dos veces! Ve, Stardust Mirage!

Yusei: Que inútil. Activo mi trampa, Mirror Force!

Jack: Activo el otro efecto de Shooting-

Yusei: Activo mi otra trampa, Solemn Judgement! Adiós, Shooting Star Dragon.

Jack: Maldición!

Yusei: My Turn! Scar Red Nova, Direct Attack!

Jack: YUSEI!

-Scar Red Nova lanzó su ataque y Jack salió volando del edificio de Security. (justo como Carly del Arcadia Movement)

Jack (mientras caía): Yusei… Por qué lo hiciste? -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Jack cayó al suelo y… murió.

Yusei (se escuchaba más a Wiraqocha Rasca): Aslla Piscu, me parece que quieres tener un nuevo huésped. Qué tal si usas este? -dijo Yusei acercándose al extremo por donde había caído Jack.

* * *

><p>Malefic Reverse (en el garage):Rua, sabes desarmar esto?<p>

Rua (en el garage): Ni idea.

Ruka (en el garage): Yo tampoco sé.

Malefic Reverse: Ni modo, será a la mala. Rua, trae los fósforos.

Rua: Voy!

Ruka: Piensas quemarlas?

Malefic Reverse: Sí, traes gasolina?

Ruka: Qué es eso?

Malefic Reverse: Cierto, no tienen. Ustedes son como "del futuro". Entonces, trae alcohol.

Ruka: "Del futuro"? Bueno, traeré el alcohol.

Rua: Hey, traje los fósforos. Pero Malefic Reverse, por qué mejor no traemos una granada o bomba? En GTA me funcionaba muy bien.

Malefic Reverse: O_O Juegas GTA?

Ruka: Rua! Se supone que no debes jugar eso! Y aquí tienes el alcohol.

Malefic Reverse: Bien, entonces primero será la D-Wheel de... Jack! Ese rubio creído me las pagará todas! *le prende fuego*

Rua: OMG! Ese fuego tenía la forma de Scar Red Nova!

Ruka: Nos vamos a meter en problemas...

Malefic Reverse: Y ahora la D-Wheel de... rayos, no sé. Rua hazlo tú.

Rua: Bien, voy por la de Crow! Nunca me deja jugar con él y ni me presta atención! Ruka, tú la siguiente.

Ruka: Yo quemo la de Aki-san. Me dejó sin protagonismo TODA la serie!

Malefic Reverse: Y quién quema la de Yusei?

Rua: Entre los tres!


	13. Propuesta

**N/A **Bueno chicos y chicas, aquì les dejo otro capìtulo. Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **Yugioh 5D's no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV:<p>

Jack: Todo lo que puedo ver es oscuridad. Recuerdo que estaba teniendo un duelo con Yusei y me atacó y… caí del edificio? Estoy… muerto?

?: Sí, lo estás.

Jack: Quién eres? Muéstrate!

?: En verdad te has olvidado de mí tan pronto? Podría apostar a que Carly no lo ha hecho.

-En ese momento Aslla Piscu se materializó en frente de mí.

Jack: Aslla Piscu!

Aslla Piscu: Jack Atlas, te ofrezco revivir como Dark Signer y pelear al lado de Yusei.

Jack: Ni de coña! Yo, Jack Atlas, permaneceré muerto antes que unirme a ti!

Aslla Piscu: No sólo te unirás a mí, sino también con los otros Jibakushin, Yusei y… nuestro Dios.

Jack: Dios?

Aslla Piscu: El Dios Jibakushin. Él reformará este mundo hacia uno lleno de paz. Pero primero tiene que destruirlo.

Jack: Un mundo de paz a través de la destrucción? No gracias!

Aslla Piscu: Acéptalo. Es la única salvación que tiene este mundo.

Jack: Puede que… tengas razón.

Aslla Piscu: Además, no querrás decirle a Crow que no pudiste salvar a Yusei, verdad?

Jack: Yo, Jack Atlas, nunca rompo una promesa!

Aslla Piscu: Bien, qué me dices?

Jack: No.

Aslla Piscu: Qué! Por qué no?

Jack: Crees que no lo sé? Cuando te convenga tomarás mi cuerpo!

Aslla Piscu: Sólo eso? Muy bien. Te prometo que no lo haré.

Jack: Cómo sé que no mientes!

Aslla Piscu: Este es un pacto de las sombras, te garantizo que se cumplirá. Si tomo tu cuerpo, tendré que salir pero tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga.

Jack: Aún quiero salvar a Yusei, acepto tu propuesta.

Aslla Piscu: Muy bien. Así será…

* * *

><p>Yusei, Jack, Aki y Crow: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!<p>

Jack: Quién le hizo esto a mi Wheel of Fortune?

Aki: (Nooooo... esta D-Wheel me la hizo Yusei ) :'(

Crow: OMFG! Mi Blackbird!

Yusei: (Maldita sea! Esta D-Wheel la hicimos con Bruno!)

Malefic Reverse: Jajajajajajaja! Viste sus caras, Rua?

Rua: Jajajajaja! Claro que jaja sí!

Jack (con una mirada de muerte): Fueron ustedes! Están muertos!

Aki (poniéndose bien los guantes): Y no es literalmente.

Malefic Reverse y Rua: Ngh! Corre!

Yusei y Crow: No escaparán!

Ruka: (No me descubrieron?) Una vez más, me salí con la mía.


	14. Problemas

**N/A **Hola a todos! Aquí el capìtulo 14. Disfruten! (y pongan reviews :D)

**Disclaimer: **Yugioh 5D's no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>*En la casa de Rua y Ruka*<em>

-Eran como las 12:30 de la noche, Rua y Ruka estaban dormidos y Crow y Aki estaban en la sala, luchando por mantenerse despiertos.

Crow: Jack…

Aki: No ha regresado y tampoco sabemos nada de él. Ya es muy tarde y los Jibakushin que se levantaron en la ciudad desaparecieron hace rato.

Crow: Pero Aki, ellos quieren destruir todo. Para que dejaran de hacerlo debió haber sucedido algo importante.

Aki: No pensarás que Jack perdió! Verdad?

Crow: Bueno Aki, es lo que parece…

_*En el mundo de los espíritus*_

Ancient Fairy Dragon: Ruka! Qué bueno que estás aquí…

Ruka: Ancient Fairy Dragon? Kuribon, Sunlight Unicorn y Regulus también.

Regulus: Ruka, es algo bastante serio. Debemos apresurarnos,

Ruka: Huh? Está bien.

-Ruka cogió a Kuribon entre sus brazos y siguió a Ancient Fairy Dragon, Regulus y Sunlight Unicorn hasta que llegaron a una especie de templo. Entraron. Dentro del templo estaban los seis dragones de los Signers en pilares alineados en forma de hexágono (desde el punto de vista de Ruka) y habían dos pilares notablemente más grandes a los costados. El pilar de la izquierda sostenía a Scar Red Nova Dragon y el pilar de la derecha, a Shooting Star Dragon. En el techo había una gran lápida que tenía la imagen de Shooting Quasar Dragon en ella.

Ruka: Wow… increíble… Qué es este lugar?

Ancient Fairy Dragon: Es el santuario de los dragones. Pero así como hay un santuario de los dragones de los Signers, también hay otro para los Jibakushins de los Dark Signers. Bueno, dejemos de lado eso. Ruka, puedes ver que cada estatua brilla con un aura blanca.

Ruka: Sí pero las estatuas de Stardust, Red Demons, Shooting Star y Scar Red Nova no brillan.

Ancient Fairy Dragon: Hace poco tiempo, cuando los Jibakushin tomaron a Yusei, Stardust y Shooting Star dejaron de brillar. Pero volvieron a hacerlo cuando Jack los tuvo en sus manos.

Ruka: A dónde quieres llegar?

Ancient Fairy Dragon: Digo que como Stardust, Red Demons, Shooting Star y Scar Red Nova dejaron de brillar, Jack perdió ante los Jibakushin porque él poseía todas esas cartas.

* * *

><p>Malefic Reverse: Owww... *mueve el brazo*<p>

Rua: Ouch! Me tocaste mi pierna rota!

Malefic Reverse: Lo siento...

Crow: Eso es para que aprendan!

Yusei: Ustedes no saben lo difícil que es construir y/o arreglar D-Wheels.

Jack: Y es para vengarme porque me mataste y me convertirás en un Dark Signer!

Rua: Y yo?

Jack: Por que no me caes bien!

Malefic Reverse: Y era necesario usar el palo, la pelota, las llaves, los CDs, las cartas, la silla, la sartén, el Wii, a Ruka y el ramen?

Aki: Claro que sí. Debíamos darles una lección por lo que hicieron.

Ruka: Pero me tiraron contra ellos... (Seguro es karma...)


	15. Mala noticia

**N/A** OMFG! Cuánto tiempo ha pasado... De verdad lo siento mucho! Es que estoy con exámenes y todo eso. Tal vez me demore algo de una semana y media para subir otro capítulo, pero luego salgo de vacaciones! Yupiii! Bueno, disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh 5D's no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>*En el mundo de los espíritus*<em>

Ruka: No puedes estar hablando en serio!

Ancient Fairy Dragon: Si esto sigue así, Shooting Quasar Dragon morirá y los dragones de los Signers con él.

Ruka: Entonces tenemos que detener a los Jibakushin a toda costa!

Ancient Fairy Dragon: Tienen que hacerlo o ambos mundos estarán en peligro.

Ruka: Te prometo que haré lo posible!

Ancient Fairy Dragon: Así debe ser. Hasta luego Ruka…

*En la mañana*

-Crow y Aki se habían dormido en los sofás de la sala. De pronto Ruka bajó corriendo por las escaleras.

Ruka: Crow-niichan! Aki-neechan!

-Crow y Aki se levantaron de un salto.

Crow: Ah! Qué? Rua está jugando con su Wii y cree que tiene novia?

Ruka: Ahhh… no Crow. Eso pasó la semana pasada.

Crow: Ah.

Aki: Ruka, de qué se trata todo est- ! Crow! Y dónde está Jack!

Crow: Ruka, Jack no ha llegado?

Ruka: En verdad, de eso quería hablarles.

Crow: Ruka, sabes algo? Dinos ya!

Ancient Fairy Dragon: Bueno, mientras dormía fui al mundo de los espíritus y Ancient Fairy Dragon me dijo que Jack… *comienza a llorar* Que Jack había perdido el duelo!

Aki: No puede ser… También perdimos a Jack!

Crow: Ya basta! Hoy yo iré a enfrentar a esos Jibakushin, no puedo soportar ver que mis amigos caigan uno tras uno!

Aki: No Crow, yo iré!

Crow: Aki, tengo que recordarte que tú perdiste contra Yusei?

Aki: No necesitabas decirme eso sabes? Bien tú irás. Pero como estoy consciente del riesgo que corremos si te perdemos a ti, yo te acompañaré.

Crow: Bien entonces. Hoy traeremos de vuelta a Yusei y a Jack!

* * *

><p>Ruka: Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby<p>

Aki: Hola Ruka! Qué escuchas?

Ruka: Es Gee!

Aki: Ohhh! Qué linda canción! A mí también me gusta!

Ruka: En verdad?

Aki: Y por cierto, qué está haciendo Rua?

Ruka: Uhmm...digamos que se emocionó con esta canción y tantos colores y...

Aki: Y?

Ruka: Y como que quiso parecerse a esas chicas...

Aki: WTF!

Ruka: Y digamos que está en algún lugar *tos* prostíbulo *tos*...

Aki: RUKA! Y LO DEJASTE IR?

Ruka: No debí haberlo hecho?

Aki: Bueno, tarde o temprano irá así que... por qué no mejor temprano?

Ruka: Tienes razón! Y dónde están Jack, Crow y Yusei?

Aki: Bueno, Yusei está arreglando las D-Wheels y Jack y Crow... la verdad no sé...


	16. Reencuentro

**N/A** Bueno, ya que ya se terminaron los exámenes (felizmente) y estoy de vacaciones, subiré más capis! Disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh 5D's no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>*Viejo Moomentum, sala de los Dark Signers*<em>

Yusei: Intuyo que esta vez querrás ir. Quieres probar tus nuevos poderes verdad?

?: Irán Crow y Aki. Son dos, somos dos; tú también deberías ir.

Yusei: Ya derrotamos a Izayoi una vez, no hay necesidad de hacerlo de nuevo. Por ahora.

?: Buscando un pretexto para hacer lo que no quieres eh?

Yusei: Está bien, no te desesperes, iremos contigo.

?: Heh! Pero yo me enfrento a Crow y vámonos de una vez!

Yusei: Vaya, el rey está muy impaciente hoy.

Jack: Hmph. Tonterías.

_*Casa de Rua y Ruka*_

Rua: Pero yo quiero ir!

Crow: No Rua! Es muy peligroso!

Aki: Rua ya cálmate. No querrás terminar como Jack.

Rua: …Jack… Está bien. Pero deben prometerme que regresarán los dos!

Crow: Claro. Lo prometemos!

Aki: Ruka, cuida bien a Rua.

Ruka: Sí! Siempre que los espíritus estén con nosotros, estaremos a salvo.

Crow: Vamos Aki.

_*En la autopista*_

Aki: Crow, sabes a dónde estamos yendo?

Crow: La verdad no, pero tengo el presentimiento de que están en el viejo Moometum.

Aki: Ese era el lugar favorito de los Jibakushin…

_*Horas después, en el viejo Moomentum*_

Crow: Aki, ya casi estamos allí.

Aki: Crow, veo a alguien.

Crow: Yusei-

Aki: No, son dos personas!

Crow: Alguien más?

Yusei: Signers! Los estábamos esperando.

Crow: Vamos a pelear!

Yusei: Nos malinterpretas. Nosotros no seremos tus oponentes. Jack será.

Crow y Aki: Jack?

Crow: Jack! Qué te pasó? (Jack estaba como en el sueño de Dark Signer Carly)

Jack: No es obvio? Me convertí en un Dark Signer! Y antes de que se me olvide, te devuelvo esto. *tira dos cartas*

Crow: Mis Blackwings?

Aki: Jack, no es posible que te convirtieras en un Dark Signer. Es que ya no recuerdas por lo que peleabas? Salvar a Yusei?

Jack: Contigo no estoy hablando.

Crow: Déjalo Aki. *Activa su Duel Disk* Sólo entenderá con un duelo.

Jack: Heh! Es también lo que pensaba. *Activa su Duel Disk*

Jack y Crow: Duel!

* * *

><p>Crow: Hey Jack, te veo depre.<p>

Jack: ...

Crow: Vamos anímate! No viste a la chica que hizo su bailecito hace un rato?

Jack: OMG estaba buenaza!

Crow: Así me gusta!

Jack: Oi Crow, ese no es Rua?

Crow: Jack, en estos lugares no pueden entrar niños. Hay guardias, sabes?

Jack: Sí pero Rua es capaz de...

*imaginando cosas*

Jack y Crow: Mejor asegurémonos de que era Rua!

Crow: De verdad es Rua!

Jack: Rápido, hay que sacarlo de aquí!

Rua: Eh? Jack y Crow? Qué hacen-? POW! *se desmaya*

Crow: Bien hecho Jack!

Jack: No quiero que mi imagen se arruine.

Crow: Llevémoslo a su casa.

Jack: Traje un costal de papas.

Crow: Porqué-? Mejor no preguntaré.


	17. Prueba 1

**N/A **Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, disfuten!

**Disclaimer: **Yugioh 5D's no me pertenece.

**4. Dark Red Demons Dragon:** Synchro/Dragón/Efecto ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000

Si esta carta es usada para una invocación tributada/avanzada, el monstruo para el que se sacrificó automáticamente tendrá 4000 de ATK y DEF.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack: 4000<strong>

Crow: 4000

Jack: Mi turno! Invoco especialmente a Vice Dragon y luego invoco a Dark Resonator. Sincronizo a Dark Resonator y a Vice Dragon! Synchro Shoukan! Ven, *Dark Red Demons Dragon*!

Crow: Dark Red Demons?

Jack: Pongo dos cartas boca abajo y termino.

Crow: Mi turno! Activo Foolish Burial y envío a Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame al cementerio. Luego invoco a Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North y con su efecto traigo a Shura a mi campo en modo de defensa.

Jack: Synchro?

Crow: Aún no. Invoco especialmente a Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind y a Blackwing – Bora the Spear! Activo el efecto de Gale para reducir el ataque y defensa de Dark Red Demons Dragon a 1500 cada uno! Y ahora sincronizo a Gale y a Shura! Synchro Shoukan! Ven, Blackwing – Armor Master! Battle! Bora atca a Dark Red Demons!

Jack: Activo mi trampa, Negate Attack!

Crow: Pongo una carta boca abajo y termino.

Jack: Mi turno! Invo a Mad Demons y activo mi carta boca abajo, Terraforming! Y añado la carta de campo, *Lasalle Stream*a mi mano. Ahora, de mi mano activo Double Summon y puedo invocar normalmente una vez más! Sacrifico a Mad Demons y a Dark Red Demons para invocar a Jibakushin Aslla Piscu!

Crow: (Sabía que debía tener un Jibakushin)

Jack: Eso no es todo, cuando Dark Red Demons es usado como tributo para un monstruo, el monstruo para el que se tributó tendrá automáticamente 4000 de ataque y defensa!

Crow: Maldición!

Jack: Fin del camino Crow! Aslla Piscu, Direct Attack!

Crow: Activo mi trampa, Fake Feather. Descarto a Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor y Fake Feather se convertirá en Negate Attack!

Jack: Te salvaste… Termino.

Crow: (Debo sacar algo bueno o perderé!) Draw! Bien, activo Swords of Revealing Light!

Jack: Tres turnos es lo que te queda de vida.

Crow: Termino.

Jack: Paso.

Crow: Mi turno. Sincronizo a Blizzard y a Bora para invocar a Blackwing - Armed Wing y termino.

Jack: Dos synchros, esto se pone interesante… Draw! Hmph, cada vez más y más.

* * *

><p>Crow: Silencio Jack, no queremos que nos descubran.<p>

Jack: Eso intento...

Aki: Crow, Jack?

Crow y Jack: Mierda!

Aki: Qué llevan en esa bolsa de papas?

Jack: Ehmmm...

Crow: No es obvio? PAPAS!

Aki: Sí... Mejor veo para asegurarme...

Jack: (Maldición) Aki, qué haces en la casa de Rua y Ruka?, ya es muy tarde...

Aki: Ruka me pidió que lo hiciera y... hey! No me cambies el tema! Qué hay en esa bolsa!

Rua: OMG! Casi me ahogo!

Aki: Rua? No que estabas en...? UN MOMENTO! DONDE HAN ESTADO USTEDES DOS!

Crow y Jack: ...

Aki: No puedo creerlo! Los voy a matar!

Crow: Amigo Jack, fue un placer conocerte.

Jack: Amigo Crow, lo mismo digo.


	18. Prueba 2

**N/A** Hola a todos! Hmmm... me da flojera subir los capis pero ya me las arreglaré esta semana. Disfruten el capi!

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh 5D's no me pertenece.

**5. Overpowered Aslla Piscu: **Winged Beast/Efecto ATK: 3500 DEF: 3500

-Esta carta no puede ser normalmente invocada o seteada. Esta carta sólo puede ser invocada tributando un Jibakushin Aslla Piscu en tu lado del campo. Si no hay carta de campo, destruye esta carta. Mientras esta carta permanezca boca arriba en el campo, las magias de campo no pueden ser destruidas. Esta carta no es afectada por efectos de magias, trampas o monstruos y puede atacar a tu oponente directamente.

* * *

><p>Jack: Crow, prepárate!<p>

Crow: Ahora qué viene…

Jack: Enviando a Aslla Piscu de mi campo al cementerio, puedo invocar a *Overpowered Aslla Piscu*!

Crow: Qué? Qué es eso!

Jack: Tu peor pesadilla.

-El suelo comenzó a temblar y Aslla Piscu se hundió en la tierra. Del mismo agujero salió Overpowered Aslla Piscu.

Aki: Parece más fuerte!

Yusei: Lo es.

Aki: Qué quieres decir?

Yusei: Es el nuevo poder que nos ha concedido nuestro dios, Xolotl!

Aki: Xolotl?

Yusei: Pronto sabrán más de él.

Jack: Termino.

Crow: Mi turno! … Esto puede servir luego. Termino. (Por qué Jack no atacó?)

Jack: Se te acaba el tiempo Crow! Mi turno, pongo una carta boca abajo y termino.

Crow: (Otra vez no atacó?) Como ya pasaron tres turnos, Swords of Revealing Light se destruye. Mi turno! Bien! Sacrifico a Blizzard para invocar a Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn!

_Jack's POV_

Aslla Piscu: Sirocco? Le dará su poder a Armor Master y tratará de atacar directamente.

Jack: Conoces bien a Crow, eh?

Aslla Piscu: Sólo basta con ver tus recuerdos, además, qué esperabas de un espíritu de 5000 años?

Jack: Tranquilo, sólo bromeaba.

Aslla Piscu: Bueno, si ataca usaremos Mirror Force. Pero por ahora, prolongaremos su desesperación.

Jack: Suenas como Aporia.

Aslla Piscu: Owww… cállate.

Crow: Activo el efecto de Sirocco y lo uso en Armor Master! Ahora tiene 6200 de ATK! Activaré el efecto de Lasalle Stream, enviando mi mano al cementerio y luego removiendo todo mi cementerio, Armor Master podrá atacar directamente!

Jack: Hmph, todo de acuerdo al plan.

* * *

><p>Jack: No puedo creer que me hayas convertido en un Dark Signer!<p>

Yusei: Parece que le gusta hacer que todos se vuelvan malos.

Malefic Reverse: Sí! Hubiera hecho lo mismo con Crow-

Crow: *escalofrío*

Malefic Reverse: Pero sería muy repetitivo...

Crow: Ahhh... qué alivio.

Malefic Reverse: Por eso tengo planeadas otras cosas, les voy avisando que ya escribí hasta el capítulo 44...

Rua: Ok... Me estoy asustando...

Malefic Reverse: Pero me da flojera subirlos...

Aki: Qué bien?

Malefic Reverse: Qué lástima. En un futuro un poco lejano las cosas iban a mejorar...

Ruka: A esperar hasta el próximo año...


	19. Prueba 3

**N/A** Whooo-hooo! Estoy de vuelta! Aaaaa que puedo decir... mucha flojera -.-, algunos exámenes y una madre que dice que no hago nada -.- Bueno intentaré seguir con la historia. Pero ni se les ocurra pensar que la voy a dejar antes de terminarla!

* * *

><p>Crow: Blackwing - Armor Master, Direct Attack!<p>

Jack: Activo mi trampa, Dimensional Prison!

Crow: Estaba preparado para esto.

Jack: Qué!

Crow: Activo mi Contra-Trampa, Solemn Judgement!

**Jack: 4000**

**Crow: 2000**

Jack: Rayos, negaste mi Dimensional.

Crow: Sí y mi ataque continúa!

Jack: No puede ser... desde cuando Crow puede hacer OTK! Gwahhhhhhhhh!

**Jack:0**

**Crow: 2000**

-Jack cayó al piso y Crow fue corriendo a ayudarlo junto con Aki.

Crow: Jack! Jack! Oe, resiste!

Jack: Lo hiciste bien Crow, derrotarme era la única forma para ser libre.

Crow: Jack de qué hablas?

Jack: Me volví Dark Signer para no "morir" en la caída, para saber más de esos Jibakushin. y ser algo como un espía... ugh... pero parece que todo me salió mal...

Aki: Jack no hables más. Nesecitas ayuda pronto!

Jack: Lo siento amigos... parece que sólo les causé problemas.

Aki: Eso no es cierto! Tú no terminaste el duelo aún cuando pudiste hacerlo! Luchaste contra el Jibakushin y nos diste la opción de ayudarte!

Jack *mientras se volvía polvo*: Puede que... tengas razón...

Crow y Aki : JACK!

-Jack se volvió polvo y desapareció, pero quedó una luz naranja que tenía forma de esfera que voló hacia Yusei.

* * *

><p>Yusei: Cómo salió el experimento?<p>

Aslla Piscu: Como pensábamos. Ellos no son humanos normales, no podemos hacer que nos obedezcan completamente.

Yusei: Que mal, podríamos haber tenido más diversión. Ni modo, este no era su momento de morir así que el Akaki Ryu lo va a revivir pronto.

Aslla Piscu: Ellos no lo saben. Dejemos que sufran... hahaha!

Yusei: Sí... vámonos.

-Dicho esto, la marca de Aslla Piscu apareció en su pierna derecha al mismo tiempo que la esfera naranja desaparecía. Luego dio una última mirada a los Signers que lloraban lamentando la muerte de su amigo y se fue.

* * *

><p>Crow: Jack! Por qué!<p>

Aki: Crow! Jack lo hizo para ayudarnos! Crees que... él querría esto? Vernos... aquí... lamentándonos? No! Debemos levantarnos y luchar por él y por Yusei!

Crow: *limpiándose las lágrimas*: Aki... Gracias, lo necesitaba; vengaremos a Jack cueste lo que cueste!

Aki: No dudes que encontraremos la forma de regresarlos a los dos. Ahora, debemos planear el siguiente movimiento.

Crow: Primero debemos descansar, vamos, regresemos a casa.

* * *

><p>Malefic Reverse: Miren todos! Es el final la peli, ya van a vencer a Paradox!<p>

Rua: No vuelvo a ver una peli con alguien que ya la haya visto.

Ruka: Yo tampoco.

Yusei: Shooting Sonic! *haciendo una pose*

Aki: No habías hecho lo mismo en la peli?

Yusei: Sí.

Aki: Y cuál es el ...? Olvídalo.

Malefic Reverse: Qué hermoso! :3

Jack: Esta peli es basura, casi ni aparezco! Como puede ser una buena peli si el Rey no aparece!

Crow: Ahhh... Te destronaron recuerdas?

Jack: Qué dijiste? Yusei! Te desafío por el título de Rey!

Yusei: Aquí vamos de nuevo. Crow, me debes $50.

Crow: Por qué? Mis entregas no pagan tanto!

Yusei: Para comprarle ramen a Jack. Ambos sabemos que lo venceré y se pondrá depre hasta... algún día.

Crow: Awww... no lo quieres dejar ganar?

Yusei: No, perderé a mis fans.

Aki: Las perderás de todas formas *-*


	20. Humor

**N/A** Bueno... seguimos con la historia, disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh 5D's no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>-Aki se había ido a su casa, ella siempre tenía pretextos para no ir a la Duel Academia, y como Rua y Ruka se habían ido muy temprano a estudiar; Crow quiso ir a descansar a Poppo Time.<p>

Crow: Necesito un descanso... *suspiro* Si nadie se entera de que de que Jack y Yusei no están, mejor.

Zola: Ah, Crow!

Crow: Yo y mi bocota... esto es malo.

Zola: Crow, has visto a Jack o a Yusei? Anoche no regresaron a casa.

Crow (comenzando a preocuparse): Ah verás...um...eh... Yusei y Jack se quedaron en casa de Rua y Ruka porque sus padres no están y se sienten muy solos y ya sabes todo eso.

Zola: Pero Rua y Ruka no se han ido a la Duel Academia? Ya debieron haberse pasado por aquí... o al menos haberme avisado que pasarían la noche allá...

Crow (preocupado): (Rayos! Ahora qué me invento?) Seguro que fueron a comprar algo, escuché a Jack sobre un nuevo ramen y Yusei quería partes para las D-Wheels...

Zola: No que no tenían dinero?

Crow (muy preocupado y un poco asustado): Sí...tenemos algo pero ese gay de Jack se lo gasta en un pésimo café que es carísimo! Y por eso yo y Yusei no tenemos dinero.

Zola: Si no tienen, cómo van a ir a comprar?

Crow (preocupadísimo y asustado): Rua y Ruka deben haberle prestado dinero jeje... tú sabes, ellos viven en la Cumbre, van a la Duel Academia y esas cosas que requieren mucho dinero...jeje...

Zola: Hmmm... Crow?

Crow (preocupadísimo y asustadísimo): Aaa... sí?

Zola: Me estás mintiendo.

Crow (desesperado): No Zola! Cómo crees eso? Yo nunca te mentiría! ... O sí?

Zola (tratando de pegarle a Crow con una escoba): Lo sabía! Crow! Qué clase de educación te dio Martha! Porqué no eres más como Yusei? Es tiempo de darte una lección!

Crow (corriendo por su vida): Aaaaaaaa! No! Zola! Estás equivocada! Zolaaaaaaaaaa!

_*Horas más tarde*_

-Aki fue a Poppo Time para ver cómo estaba Crow.

Aki: Crow! Traje comida!

*silencio*

Aki: Crow? (Qué raro... cuando se trata de comida Crow viene como un perro) Crow!

-Aki comenzó a revisar todo el garaje y no encontró a Crow. Entonces decidió revisar en su habitación.

Aki: Crow estás ahí?

Crow: A-Aki...

Aki: Crow! Qué te pasó? Estás más golpeado que una persona en medio de una pelea de Bruce Lee y Chuck Norris!

Crow: Zola... parece la madre de Chuck Norris...

Aki: En verdad, no me sorprende... mucho.

* * *

><p>Malefic Reverse: Tiempo que no escribo...<p>

Crow: Es mejor para nosotros.

Jack: Sabes lo humillante que es perder ante Crow? *llora*

Rua: Jack! No te quejes que en la serie no gané ni un solo duelo!

Ruka: En verdad no importa, no me gusta jugar pero los espíritus son mis amigos.

Yusei: Podemos dejar esto de lado?

Malefic Reverse: Yusei tiene razón, vamos jugar un dota!

Todos menos Ruka: El que llega último paga todo lo del internet!

*salen corriendo*

Ruka: *suspiro* Por qué son así? Y lo peor es que Rua llegará último, como siempre...


End file.
